Jaune of Thu'um
by WeissKnight99
Summary: Jaune has awakened his semblance at a critical period of time, one that has been near forgotten. Dovahkiin, dovahkiin, nak oh zin los fahriin! Inspired by azndrgn's Jaune of Dragon.


**Author's notes: So hi guys, just randomly dropping by to write something that has been bugging me for quite a while especially that I've been inspired by azndrgn's Dragon Contractor. His take on Draconic powers is more on the Elemental Dragons, I'd like to take an approach while most common with Skyrim crossovers, I should give it a shot. This is a massive inspiration to Jaune of Dragon so I might stick to keeping this a One-shot and I have no plans of turning this to a full series unless you guys would want to. Now, enough of the lengthy notes, let's jump right into the story! (P.S: This is bloody hard to write in a smartphone.)**

* * *

 _Jaune of Thu'um_

"Save Pyrrha! She's in the tower, taking over some woman with fire powers, that woman beat Ozpin! She doesn't stand a chance!" Jaune howled over the Scroll, his cobalt eyes laced with hot fresh tears from the distress, fear and worry for his partner. "Please! You have to save Pyrrha!" in his frustration, he threw down his scroll to the ground, cracking it's glass and shutting off from the blunt force trauma it received.

"God damn it Pyr!" Jaune drew his trusted sword, Crocea Mors and forewent his scabbard-shield, wielding the ancient blade with two hands as he rushed to the tower, rage welling in his being as he saw horde of Grimm coming at him.

As he ran, his thoughts came into play at the back of his mind, it took a kiss and a shove to the rocket locker to realize that Pyrrha, his partner, his best friend (Aside from Ruby, of course!), is in love with him, what a fool he truly was! Thinking back, Pyrrha cared for him, trained him, taught him more than anyone, and paid more attention to him than Weiss would give! What did he do to deserve it, he asked himself, his fury slowly faltered as another thought went in his mind.

He didn't deserve such kindness. Despite his tactical prowess, he was merely dead weight. He can't hold on his own in sparring matches, hell he didn't even provide a proper battle contribution to his battle with Team BRNZ before all hell broke loose. Negative thoughts piled on himself continually, slowing his charge, but the Grimm still closing in.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother anymore." Jaune mumbled, "I'm just a cheat. I only deserve death." He stopped, his hold on the steel arming sword weakening, he breathed and closed his eyes. "At least, we can meet each other in the Pure World, Pyr. I'll see you soon."

The explosive negativity and depression from the Arc made the Grimm, a throe of Ursae, Beowulves and Creeps howl in excitement and hunger, charging in with fervor as they all converged to Jaune, jumping at a chance at his delicious Aura.

But fate had other plans, and it is paved with suffering.

Time suddenly slowed, as Jaune felt a pull on his mind and heard a gravelly roar, and the words " **Tiid Klo Ul!** " Resonating around him.

* * *

 _White. A stretch of eternal white and distortion._

That's the only thing Jaune can see as far as his eyes can as soon his eyes opened.

"Where…?" Jaune was baffled, one moment he was at the ruins of a street in Vale, close to the tower, and another he's in another realm? Has he come face to face with Death herself, he wondered?

"No, young **Joor**. Far from death." A wizened voice rang throughout the world of white. "You are simply but in your **Hahdrim**. Mind." The young blond yelped at the noise.

"Who are you?! Show yourself! I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" Jaune brandished his sword, or he would have if it wasn't gone in the first place! "OH CRAP-"

"Hah! This one has **yol** in him! Much like the **joor** who has slain me from eons past had I not preserved a portion of **zil** in this world!" a darker, malevolent yet amused voice said, "But I digress. Let us show ourselves, **zeymah.** "

"Agreed, let us show ourselves to our young **Dovahkiin.** "

Two pairs of wings began to bat as two black dots from the nigh endless horizon appeared in Jaune's view, awed and in fear as two dragons came into being.

The dragon on the right had a hide and scales of copper with a blend of gold, his scales tame and bony spikes jutting out of his tattered wings and spine, his draconic eyes glowing a faint hue of amber as he flew with grace and calm, unlike his brother, whose hide cannot be seen easily as it was jet black, with spiny, sharp and deadly gloss black scales covered his entirety, wings included. His red blazing eyes, much more threatening than the Grimm Dragon that emerged from Mountain Glenn. Jaune fell on his bottom as the ground quaked in their landing, the Wyvern Class Dragons in all their glory, stared at Jaune.

" **Drem Yol Lok**! Greetings young Arc." The copper-gold dragon spoke. "I am Paarthurnax, Second born son of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time. Mentor of Jurgen Windcaller. Master of the Way of the Voice."

"And I am Alduin!" The black dragon roared in pride. "THE World Eater! The Devourer of Souls, The Bane of Sovngar- OW!" Alduin roared in annoyance as he was tail-smacked on the head by his younger brother, and sighed, continuing in a resigned voice. "First born of Akatosh. Humbled by the **Dovahkiin** that bore your name."

"Dovah-what?" Yes, that was Jaune's most intellgent reply.

" **Dovahkiin**. Dragonborn in the human language." Paarthurnax explained. "It seems that your despair has brought your **Zil,** your soul to awaken in a more… awakened form. I believe the term is Semblance."

"Or rather, generations have passed, sons among their sons since the world of Nirn, travelling to this shard of Tamriel had never unleashed their true, raw ancestry that is of us, the Dragon Blood." Alduin continued. "You, little **joor** , is currently the only **dovah** that have unlocked such blessing."

A blessing. Jaune thought to himself. "But why me? Why not another Arc before me? Why not my sisters? I'm just a weakling, a wannabe. I don't deserve such power!" he argued, being the youngest of the Nine Sisters, he was the runt of the litter, forgotten by his father as he believed that Jaune had no capability of being a fighter, unlike his family who are not only the deadliest set of Huntresses in their generation, but amazingly talented people as well.

Alduin's eyes narrowed. " **Mey**! Fool!" he roared at Jaune, tempted to smack the boy for good measure. "You are chosen not of whim, but of choice! Our **Bormah** , father, Akatosh has deemed you worthy! You have the heart, the fire in your soul burns brighter than any of your sisters! You may have deceived, but your heart is in the right place, to protect your fellow **joor** from extinction of these hatchlings you call Grimm!"

Paarthurnax nodded. "He is right, young one. Your heart and soul is pure, only those with the purest intentions in the Arc line garners Akatosh's powers, and with Kynareth's cooperation, you deserve to unleash your heritage. Your true being!"

"You'd want to take matters into your hands? Take our power, our knowledge, of our Thu'um, and you might just save those who you hold dear!"

'Save those I hold dear…' Jaune only saw Pyrrha's face, her smiling face.

His team, Ren and Nora, the truest brother and sister he can ever have.

Team RWBY, Team CFVY, SSSN, and everyone else.

He will protect them.

It is his birthright! He will be a hero! For them! "Alright. I understand. Please, Alduin, Paarthurnax. Teach me."

Pride welled in the Dragons' hearts at the sound of his voice. "This road you choose will make you suffer, but it seems this will not let you down. Truly you are a Dovah in the making." Paarthurnax spoke, "I give you your first shout. **Yol. Toor. Shul.** Or Fire Breath." Jaune felt Paarthurnax's piece of himself flow through his soul. He did not feel pain, but he felt knowledge. "Yol means Fire, fire at it's purest raw form. I ask of you, who will you burn, who will you spare?"

Jaune whispered the Thu'um, it felt, right. "I burn those who harm the people I hold precious. I spare no one but my loved ones. All shall burn!" he intoned, the knowledge of Fire, and power in it's raw draconic form.

Alduin looked at him with approval. "Good answer. Now, it is my turn. Speak these Words as you call upon the spirit of my former lieutenant, may he Dominate the skies with you. **Odahviing.** Winged Snow Hunter." Alduin shared his knowledge to young Jaune, understanding once filling his core, his soul. "You have much to learn. But this will suffice."

Jaune nodded. His being disappearing in a smoky blur.

"I fear for the worst, **zeymah.** " Paarthurnax mumbled. "He may not make it."

"Regardless, he must be ready. Such path like the one that slew me and almost devoured me is filled with suffering."

* * *

As time continued it's flow on the outside world, Jaune took a deep breath, and roared: " **YOL TOOR SHUL!** " From his mouth came a stream of giant flame, burning all the beowulves in front of him, the rest of the Grimm freezing, this power, was unheard of! They felt a raw power much more powerful than the Dragon they came from! They slowly backpedaled, afraid of becoming ashes from this deadly foe!

"Out of the way!" with high spirits and a surge of confidence and knowledge, he charged, hacking and Shouting at the Grimm foolish to face the newly awakened Dragonborn, despite the dominating high he's feeling from his newfound powers, dread began to well into his being, his body screaming at him to run faster to the tower. As if his thoughts were answered, a vision of an old, wizened man came into his mind, Shouting.

"Whirldwind Sprint?" he asked himself, stopping for a bit, he leaned forward, Crocea Mors in a stabbing position as he braced and Shouted. " **Wuld Nah Kest!** " he shot forward in a burst of wind from his back, but it wasn't fast enough! Too far from the tower! How was he able to-

Oh.

Jaune mentally slapped himself. "Right. **Odahviing**!" he felt the Thu'um resonate, yet nothing happened.

"… Ok how was that supposed to-"

" _Patience, young **dovah**._" Alduin's voice resonated. " _He shall come."_

Yet dread filled his being.

* * *

"It's a shame that you we're to receive that you don't truly deserve." Cinder spoke softly as she caressed the Auraless Pyrrha's cheek. "Worry not, I will use it in ways that you never could have imagined." Her smile was toxic, slowly back as she summoned forth her glass bow.

Pyrrha scoffed, defiant to the end. "Do you believe in destiny?" in response, Cinder's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Was the raven haired Maiden's response as she drew her bow, nocking a summoned arrow and aiming it straight to her chest, and let fly, piercing the redhead through. The black glass arrow's tip protruding out of her spine.

'I'm so sorry.. Jaune..' were Pyrrha's final thoghts as she felt her life fade, gasping for breath.

Cinder walked close to her, firmly grasping her temple as she flared her Aura, incinerating the woman on the inside, turning her into golden ashes in the wind. The ashes flew and danced with the wind, flying to the lower areas of the tower.

And then, it was the time Remnant knew, they have unleashed a beast in the making.

As soon as she finished the deed, Cinder suddenly felt fear, as two roars of pure fury were heard, both came from the heavens, another dragon, larger than the Grimm Dragon began to dive at the tower in rocket speeds, pummeling the dark beast. And a blonde was seen plummeting straight towards her, eyes glowing in rage as an orange aura encompassed him, taking the form of a human-like dragon.

"WHAT!"

Cinder may have won the battle, but she has earned the ire of one man, and woman as she felt herself pushed to the wall by a powerful force.

" **FUS RO DAH**!"

* * *

 _Earlier._

Jaune's heart stopped, a piercing pain was felt on his own and soon faded, golden ashes fluttering on his location.

"P-Pyrrha?" he stuttered, touching the floating ashes as it dispersed into a red glow. Jaune knew it was her Aura, or what's left of it.

"No. No! NO NO NO NO NO! PYRRHAA!" Jaune's eyes burned hot with tears as sorrow, grief and heartbreak overcame him once more. "GRAAAAAHHH! **WULD TOOR SHUUUUUUUL!** " He screamed as the skies darkened.

" **DOVAHKIIN!** I ANSWER YOUR CALL! I AM **ODAHVIING!** " A deadly, majestic red dragon pierced through the heavens as **Armageddon** began to rain flaming red meteorites to the earth, blasting down all Grimm within his vicinity. "Raise your hand and let me take you to the tower! We shall destroy this False **Dovah** and this impundent brat!" Jaune's eyes began to glow in it's fury as he unconsciously called upon his **Dragon Aspect** without even Shouting, raising his hand, Odahviing shot down to him like a bullet and quickly grabbed the Arc, sending him to the skies in a powerful toss, set on a crash course to the Tower.

* * *

"No! Pyrrha!" Ruby screamed as she came to witness the death of her friend, the trauma of the event causing her eyes to glow in an ethereal silver, but it sizzled, as the glow suddenly wrapped her by the throat, a force began to well in her throat.

" _A pure soul who has seen the harsh reality of being a heroine, yet would retain her kindness to the world, as she would attempt to save it. You interest me, young one. I grant you a gift."_ A soothing feminine voice hummed within her mind. " _Let this foolish woman have a taste of a True Dragon's fury! When your blonde mate descends, assist him! Shout Fus. Ro. Dah!"_

" _Who are you?! What do you mean?"_ Ruby's voice crackled.

" _Trust me, all shall be explained in due time, for now. Follow my lead, I am Kynareth, I grant you the power not of the Silver Eyes, but of the Voice!"_

" **FUS RO DAH!** " Ruby all but screamed to Cinder, as a powerful concentration of **Unrelenting Force** shot from her lips, striking the Fall Maiden straight to the wall, just where as Jaune began to plummet. But as soon as she released her Shout, she fainted.

" _Interesting._ " Paarthurnax thought, one not of Dragon Blood, blessed by Kyne? Then again, it was not unheard of.

Cinder looked up at the living meteor above and managed to dodge as the blond meteor slammed the floors of the spire. Getting herself in position and making sure she isn't showing any signs of uncertainty, in her bravado, spoke. "And who you might be, child? Ah, yes. I recognize you. The pitiful Arc." She started, the Dragonborn stood from his landing zone, pure fury boiling in him. "You think just because of a dragon aiding you, you believe you can beat me easily? Like Ozpin, such arrogance."

" **Mey.** Fool. Enough talk…" Jaune growled, "You killed her… You killed my best friend, for that, you only deserve a painful, promised death! DO NOT MESS WITH A TRUE DRAGON!" he roared his Fire Breath to Cinder, whom reflexively used the same searing gout of flames she used to eliminate the in a battle of whose flame is stronger.

* * *

"Are you seeing this?!" Bartholomew Oobleck gazed in awe. "A dragon! A true dragon from ancient Tamrielic times!" He couldn't believe his poor eyes as his jaw dropped.

Peter shivered. "This is one beast I would not like to tango with." The power he felt was absolutely dominating. Immense.

Yang woke up in pain and shock when she heard the roar, her hand clenching Blake's in reflex. "Y-Yang?" she heard Blake on her left, leaning her head.

"Hey… you alright?" she asked the Cat Faunus who sobbed softly as she profusely apologized to the bombshell. "It's not your fault. You're safe, you also got us away from him. That's what matters."

* * *

Cinder faltered, it was unconceivable! A flame stronger than the Maiden! She must have it! She stopped her own flame and rolled over to the side, dodging the deadly Dragonfire. "Such power!" she mumbled as she summoned her bow and shot three consecutive arrows to Jaune, who simply flicked the arrows away with his sword.

" **Wuld**!" Jaune shot forward in blinding speeds and tore through Cinder's aura with an over powered swing, causing the woman to scream in pain as she felt her leg get sliced, forcing her knee. " **Wuld**!" he Shouted again, giving Cinder no time to react as she felt her right arm get cut off, leaving all but a bleeding stump.

Cinder screamed louder, "HOW?! HOW ARE YOU POWERFUL?! YOU WERE JUST A WEAKLING! A PAWN! A TOY!" she cannot believe the sudden surge of power as she saw Jaune's glowing eyes stream more hot tears.

"You murdered many people, and one of my own team, my best friend, my family. You have incurred the wrath of a **Dovah**!" with another swipe, her left arm was brutally decapitated, leaving her armless. "You deserve only true pain. **Sovngarde will not welcome you**." Jaune felt another Thu'um come into knowledge " **RII VAAZ!** " A purple ball shot out from his mouth, slamming to the armless Maiden as her mouth opened for a voiceless scream, her Aura being ripped and torn apart from the inside, as remnants of the Fall Maiden's power flew into the air and shot at the unconscious Ruby, being the last woman coming to her mind thanks to the young Rose's Unrelenting Force.

The Grimm Dragon screeched in pain as it was assaulted by Odahviing's flames. "HAH! YOU ARE BUT A HATCHLING!" the red dragon roared as he dove and clamped his massive jaws at the Grimm Dragon, easily ending it's life in a snap as it began to fade to nothing, all surrounding Avian and Land Grimm beginning to scamper and retreat in fear for the first time.

* * *

They won.

Victory was achieved, but the cost too great for Jaune. As soon as Cinder was nothing but an empty husk, he dropped to his knees as **Dragon Aspect** faded, beginning to openly sob. **Armageddon** stopped as well, the skies beginning to rain. As if the skies cried for him.

As if Pyrrha cried from the heavens, for all the sorrow she has caused her poor Jaune. Ohdahviing flew to the spire, landling as gently as he leaned over to the grieving blond.

"May you find comfort that you have avenged the **_Zil_** that has been slain, and rest, as your **Aspect** burned through your energies _._ " The dragon mumbled as he let Jaune cry to exhaustion. Picking up the Young Dovah as well as Kynareth's chosen, he flew downwards to the group of humans he saw, what could be their compatriots.

* * *

A month has passed since Jaune's tragic victory, Beacon has underwent it's repairs as apology from Atlas, and James as they were accidentaly involved to the assault.

Team JNR and RWBY decided to stay together at Patch thanks to the insistence of Ren and Nora. The Arc family, worried, but approved, Jacques Schnee on the other hand, was about to forcibly take Weiss from the recent events that has transpired, and take advantage of the situation but was easily halted by an agitated Yang and Blake (actually Odahviing who promised death if he dares to take the white haired human away from his partner.) With whatever composure he had left, Jacques left just as easily.

Much to the relief of Team (R)WBY and (J)N(P)R, Jaune and Ruby awoke from their slumber, getting up to speed with the recent events, Jaune felt his world go cold at the fact that Pyrrha is still dead.

Swearing to himself that he will stop the ones who have caused such pain in him, and to prevent whatever forces Cinder was a part of from destroying the world they live in, he, and Ruby had began to train, and harness their newfound abilities, but Jaune threw himself far too hard on the training to the point he slowly began to lose sight of himself, not until a slap and a good talking from Ruby and Weiss made him realize his mistake. Not only he found out his mistake and the self destructive path, he found that both girls have grown to care for him more, and may have had feelings for him.

But that is a story for another time.

As five more months passed, Jaune, now donning armor that greatly resembled his mentor, Alduin, he, along with Ren and Nora , waited at Mistral for Team RWBY's arrival, as the three took off to Kuroyuri way ahead to help Ren bury his demons by eliminating the Nuckelavee Grimm, which was easily disposed of thanks to the more powerful Jaune.

The black-armored knight just stared into the horizon as the sun began to set, one particular Valean bullhead coming to view.

" _Hmm, I can sense your mates, Jaune._ " Alduin intoned to the Arc. " _As well as **Zeymah**. How he discovered that the Schnee is another of Dragon Blood, the only one in her line is beyond me."_

"... Uncle Sheo?" Jaune asked, slightly amused. Alduin sighed, it was no wonder there were more of Dragon Blood than from the Arcs. One of their family members was Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Leave it to the Mad Prince to throw the younger dragon's soul and being into Weiss, why? All he said was 'Why not? The girl seems to like him! Make her your equal you shouty numbnut!'

But the blond focused on his goal, with determination burning in his heart. They will achieve victory, one way or another. And they will dominate.

For it is in a dragon's blood to dominate.

Beware Salem, beware all those who conspire against humanity and faunus. The Second Dragon War has begun, the Second Coming of Alduin has risen. And it is he, who has mastered the Thu'um, will take charge.

"I cannot wait to see you **burn.** " Jaune whispered, his pupils turning into slits, as his cobalt eyes began to mist in a malevolent glow.

 ** _To be continued… Maybe?_**

* * *

Author's post notes

 **BOI That was a ride for me. Like it? No? Frankly all I cared that I was able to get this niggling thought out of my head to accomplish the goal of one of my "What if Jaune" scenarios.**

 **Bet ya'll didn't or sort of expected the "Pyrrha dies" portion I wrote down yeah? Primarily because as much as I love our sweet cereal girl, there wouldn't be no Dominator Jaune by the end of the fic.**

 **Again, special thanks to azndrgn, his one shot Jaune of Dragon and Dragon Contractor series because he inspired me to write this one out.**

 **To clear things up for those who are wondering who are the ones with the Voice, its Jaune, Ruby and Weiss (yes its also a supposed 3 way ship) with Alduin, Kynareth and Paarthurnax as their respective masters and mentors.**

 **I am not really sure if I should turn this into a full series, as I am focused on my job and playing Skyrim (yep.) But if you want to adopt the idea, feel free to message me and I'll be glad to provide you with the details!**

 **Also**

 **Armageddon is a shout from the Thunderchild Shouts mod in nexus**

 **Wuld - Weak Meteorite Storm / Toor - Stronger and longer meteorite storm / Shul - Have you ever imagined another Sephiroth calling forth Jenova? Yeah. In the modded game, get hit in ground zero you're fucked. I toned down the third shout into a homing Meteorite Storm instead.**

 **I'm really happy that I'm getting blasted with faves, follows and reviews to make this into a series! I may need to take some time to consider if I should continue this, or rewrite it to a much more fitting growth for Jaune! I may make a poll on my profile for this one, but message me your thoughts? Should I have Jaune die on the canon storyline and put him into a cycle of rebirth (Sheogorath and Akatosh will revert time) or should I continue as it is? I'll also take considerations on the pairings since I'm considering on the aedras and daedras who will be our heroes' aspects.**

 **Jaune - Alduin**

 **Ren - Akatosh? Or Azura or Meridia**

 **Nora - Azura or Meridia or Sheogorath**

 **Yang - Talos**

 **Ruby - Kynareth**

 **Blake - Nocturnal**

 **Weiss - Paarthurnax or Julianos**

 **Pyrrha is up for debate if she will live or die. If she dies, no god or daedra, if she lives post v3 - Paarthurnax**

 **That's all for now. WK99 signing off!**

 **OI, SHEOGORATH GET OFF MY FUCKING ENERGY DRI- Wait, Burger King? WHAT YOU HAVENT TRIED THEIR- _Conversation was cut off as the Mad Prince and the author began to argue about which burger in BK was better._**


End file.
